Miku's Rise to Stardom
by Aoife XP
Summary: Miku attends an exclusive junior high/high school musical boarding school, and enters a nationwide vocal competition judged by some of the best in the business. Will she make it to pop-stardom? Or will she fall short of her life long dream? A Vocaloid AU. MikuxKaito, possible others. SYOC, submission: Open. Rated T for safety. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hey everybody! This is my first attempt at a story, so make sure to let me know what you think! Any advice would be great. :)**

**This is a SYOC and the OC form and other details about submissions will be on my profile, so please take a look! I will need several OCs but the deets will be on my profile. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any parts thereof... :D **

**But I do own this storyline.**

**Also a quick thanks to my lil' sis Swag Giraffe for helping me put this up, tweak it, etc. And for hovering over my shoulder and bugging me constantly about... everything. :D**

* * *

><p><em>Beep Beep! <em>Miku rolled over in her bed to shut off her alarm. As she groggily got out of bed, she realized that tomorrow were the auditions for New Wave Academy! She _had_ to get into this school! Only the most promising musicians got in. If she wanted to become a pop idol, this was the school she had to attend. She pulled on a grey skirt and a pink tanktop and pulled her floor length teal hair into pigtails, and ran downstairs to breakfast.

"Hey Mom! Hi Dad!" She called as she plopped down at the table where her mother already had an omelet made for her.

"Are you going to practice with Yume today? You know auditions are tomorrow, right?" Her mother said as she removed her apron and hung it up.

"Yes! We can't wait! I'm supposed to go over after breakfast so we can practice together before our lessons later." Miku got up from the table, and went to pull on her black platform shoes.

"See you later!" She called as she headed out the door.

"Be careful!" Her mother called behind her.

"I will!" Miku said as she closed the door behind her.

Yume's house was just down the street from Miku's place. Miku ran up the front steps and knocked on the door as she called, "it's Miku!"

"The door's open, come on in!"

Miku opened the door, greeted by music and Yume in the climax of a k-kick. "That was great!" Miku said as she walked through the door, closing it behind her.

"Yeah, I was perfecting it for the auditions tomorrow." Yume said with a grin on her face. She ran over and gave Miku a giant hug, her golden blond waist length curls flying, "I am SO excited," she squealed, " there is no way we won't get in! With my Miku-Miku-chan-chan's out of this world singing, and my rockin' dance moves, we're gonna be top of the tippy-top!" She squealed some more and then ran over to her stereo turning on some music. "Watch this, Miku!" Yume yelled over the music. She proceeded to run a few steps up her wall, flip over and land in a suicide position.

"Whoa, Yume, that was awesome!" Miku said as she started doing some warm up stretches, and singing along with the music.

They spent a few more hours practicing, and then walked to the duo dance and music studio where they took lessons.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please check out my profile, and send me an OC! ;)<strong>

**Yume belongs to my lil' sis, Swag Giraffe.**

**Miku's personality has been created by moi, Aoife XP. **

**Please review! All tips and constructive criticisms are welcome, but no flames please! ;) **

**Kirk out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I would like to says thanks to my reviewers, they really helped me in my writing confidence. :)**

**Also, thank you to all those who sent me OCs, they were great! You can still submit, and the submission limit is two; So if you wanted to send another, go right ahead! ;)**

**Note: I messed up on my profile submission form and said Miku was an established star, and she isn't, so I am really sorry if that caused any confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any way, shape or form.**

Miku and Yume walked up the stairs to enter the University where the auditions were being held.

Miku's mom had driven them four hours just to get to this place; Auditions were only held in a few different locations, and you had to apply a year in advance, or you might not even get an audition, much less get into the school.

Yume started running up the steps, "come on Miku! We still have to sign in!"

Miku ran to catch up. "Look at all these people!" Miku cried as they walked in, barely managing not to gape.

"Yeah, but we'll still get in! Don't worry about it!" Yume trotted over to the sign-in table. "Yume Hayashi, and Miku Hatsune reporting in!" She cheerfully announced to the registrar.

"Okay, please take a seat over there and wait until your names are called," the registrar said calmly.

"Thanks!" Miku said excitedly, grabbing Yume's arm and jogging over to their seats.

They waited for about an hour before Yume's name was called.

"Good luck!" Miku said as Yume pulled her accompaniment CDs for her dance routine and vocal performance out of her bag.

"Thanks!" Yume said as she skipped over to the audition room.

As Yume approached the room Miku saw a boy about her own age walk out of it. He had dark brown hair with blond patches falling into his eyes, and Miku saw Yume wave to him as she entered the room. Miku watched him as he left the building, and as he walked out he pulled a box of pocky out of his sweatshirt pocket and started munching on it.

_Miku Hatsune, _Miku heard her name called over the speakers, she grabbed her CDs and headed toward the audition room. Right as she was reaching for the doorknob, Yume came bursting out, skipping, her bright purple eyes sparkling.

"Break a leg!" Yume said as Miku walked into the room.

"Thanks," Miku said with a wink.

Miku walked into the room and sitting behind a table was Tonio!

"Hello," Tonio said, "Do you have music with you?"

"Yes," Miku said as she walked over and handed him the CDs.

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "Would you please begin your vocal piece now?" He said as he started the track.

Miku sang her heart out, and then did her dance routine. Then she stood breathing heavily, waiting for Tonio to tell her what was next.

"Thank you for taking the time to audition for New Wave Academy, I will discuss your application with the school board and you will receive a call late this evening with your results." Tonio said with a smile. He held out her CDs, "you are free to go now."

Miku took her CDs and exited the room.

She saw Yume sitting across the room and started running as she called out, "you didn't tell me Tonio was the school representative! He is, like, the best operatic singer ever! Not to mention, everything else he sings!" Miku started squealing, and sat down next to Yume.

"Well, I didn't want to spoil the surprise!" Yume exclaimed, as she picked up her bag, and stood up. "Are you ready to go? Your mom called and said she was waiting for us whenever we were finished."

"Yup," Miku said as she finished putting her stuff in her bag, "We have a long wait ahead of us, and I don't mean the car ride." She said as she slung her bag over her shoulder, with a wink.

They left to the sound of someone's name being called over the speakers.

* * *

><p>Miku walked into her house just as the phone was ringing.<p>

"The phone!" Miku ran squealing to pick up the receiver. She quickly composed herself, "Hello, Hatsune residence, Miku speaking."

"Hello, this is Principal Prima, of New Wave Academy. I am calling to let you know you have been accepted into the Academy."

Miku couldn't help it, she let out a loud squeal, "Thank you SOO much!"

Prima chuckled, "We have emailed you the details and such, so you better go start packing, school starts Monday." She sounded like she enjoyed calling the future students.

"I will! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Miku was squealing as she hung up the phone. "Mom, Dad, I got in!" Miku started dancing around her living room, squealing. She gasped, "I have to call Yume!" Just as she pulled out her cell phone, it rang. "I guess she had the same idea," She giggled to herself.

"Hello?!" Miku said ecstatically into her phone.

"I'M IN!" Yume shrieked into the phone.

"ME TOO!" Miku squealed, as she ran to her computer to check her email. "Did you read the email yet?"

"Reading it now; we have to be there by Saturday to move into the dorms… I get to room with you! My Miku-Miku-chan-chan and I get to share a room!" You could hear Yume dancing around her room. _CRASH _"Oops! I broke something! Owowowowow! I think I cut my toe too! I HAVE to bring my bowties! They are sure to be a smash hit at school!" Yume continued to squeal and talk about NWA for quite a while…

* * *

><p>Miku and Yume stepped out of the bus they had ridden in to the school.<p>

"Whoa Miku-Miku! Just look at this place!" Yume gazed in wonder at the buildings before them.

There was a giant dormitory that had two huge wings connected by a square section, that served as a common room for the kids to hang out. There was also a concert hall, a building with recording studios, and an enormous building for classes. There were a few buildings farther back that they couldn't see, also.

"Let's grab our bags and check out our room!" Miku ran to get a trolley, and came back as Yume was unloading their things.

"Girl's wing, room 417." Miku said as she looked at a paper she had taken from an envelope.

"What's that?" Yume said peeking over Miku's shoulder.

"I got it from the Registrar, It has our room number, a 'rules and regulations' booklet, and a couple of keys," Miku said, holding them up.

"Coolio!" Yume exclaimed, as she hugged Miku tightly. "Lets go!"

They finished loading up their stuff, and walked over to the dorm. As they neared the dorm they heard a loud "WHERE'S MY PURSE?!", and a girl with floor length blond hair came running out calling, "Don't lock the bus!"

"Someone is a bit forgetful," Yume said as they entered the building.

"Like you have room to talk." Miku stated as she pushed the button on the elevator to go to the fourth floor.

"Hey, I'm not always forgetful!" Yume whined as the elevator climbed upwards.

They exited the elevator and walked down a hallway to their room. They unlocked the door and as they walked in they both let out a small gasp. The room was fairly large for a dorm, and it was painted a dark blue. The beds were painted a shimmery silver, and had high posts. The bedcoverings were blue and silver, and they had silver nightstands beside them. They had a large closet to share, and a large set of drawers, a book shelf, and two desks; all of them were the silver color. There was also a big window on the far side of the room.

"This is far bigger than any dorm I have ever seen," exclaimed Miku. She walked in, pulling the trolley behind her. Yume followed, and they started unpacking. After a few minutes they were startled by a familiar blond head peeking in their door.

"Hi, I'm Chiharo, by the way," the blond said quietly, stepping into the doorway. "I think I ran past you on your way in…"

"Yep, you sure did!" Yume said cheerfully, as she walked over to Chiharo. "I'm Yume, and that is Miku!" She said, pointing to Miku.

Miku waved, "Hi! nice to meet you!"

"I am rooming in the room across the hall, um, I better go unpack…" Chiharo said and started to turn and walk towards her room.

Yume watched her as she walked away, and noticed Chiharo's knee-high black boots that had big pink bows on the back.

"I LOVE YOUR SHOES!" Yume yelled across the hall.

Chiharo turned long enough to say "thanks!" before walking into her room.

"That girl was sparkly!" Yume said as she turned to keep unpacking her stuff. "Did you see her shirt? I am sure that was THE most glittery-rhinestone-y piece of clothing I have ever seen! I love it! I will have to ask her where she got it." As she turned to go ask, they saw a girl with floor length tangerine hair open the door across the hall.

"Hey! Are you Chiharo's roomie? I love your hair," Yume said standing in the doorway.

The girl turned, placing her hands behind her head. "Yep, I'm Ranma, who are you?" She asked with a bored expression on her face.

"I'm Yume! And Miku over there is my BFF and roomie!" Yume said cheerfully.

Miku waved from inside her room.

"Well, I better finish unpacking so we can go explore the school!" Yume said with a giant grin on her face.

"Okay, see you later," Ranma said, putting her hands down and going into her room.

Miku and Yume finished unpacking their things and decided to go for a walk.

They walked down to the common room, and started to look around.

"Did you know Yume, all the teen pop stars go to school here when they aren't on tour?" Miku asked excitedly.

"Yep, you told me about a million times already," Yume laughed, as she walked over to a giant stereo system.

"That means Kaito might be here!" Miku squealed, and Yume chuckled.

"Yeah, you just think he's cute," Yume teased, winking.

"So? His voice also happens to be super dreamy!" Miku exclaimed, pulling a CD off a shelf. "Earth to Yume?" Miku said, to a distracted Yume.

Yume was watching someone across the room, who had earbuds in listening to something that must have been catchy, because he was nodding his head and ever so slightly dancing, as he looked over a bookshelf. He turned slightly, and ran his hand through his hair, and you caught a glimpse of brilliant blue eyes.

"Yume?" Miku said again, tapping her shoulder.

Yume jumped, "Yes?" She said turning her body toward Miku, but still watching the stranger.

"Now who thinks someone's cute?" Miku teased.

"Just look at his hair! It's the perfect shade of nut brown, and his eyes! They are SO dreamy!" Yume said distractedly.

"Why don't you just go introduce yourself then?" Miku joked as she watched Yume pretend to read the back of a CD case.

"Maybe I will, maybe I'll just gaze from here." Yume stated, trying to sound indifferent.

Miku laughed, "Yume, Yume, you are something else." She giggled.

"Fine then! I will! Just watch me!" Yume said stubbornly. She started to walk towards the stranger, and as she was walking, he turned - and as soon as she saw those blue eyes lock into hers, she froze.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review, and let me know what you think. <strong>

**I do not own the following OCs, but I do have permission to use them -**

**Yume Hayashi - She belongs to my sister Swag Giraffe**

**Chiharo Rina - She belongs to my sister Maple**

**The boy eating pocky, aka-Haji Senjo - He belongs to V god22**

**Akaike Ranma - she belongs to xDianciex**

**Boy with the dreamy blue eyes, aka Leon Servon - he belongs to KnightStryke**

**If your OC didn't appear in this chapter, no worries, it will be in the next one! and we will see more of the ones from this chapter. ;)**

**Please let me know if your OC seemed OOC in a review or PM, and I will do my best to remedy it in the next chapter. :D**

**See you all next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry I took SO long to get this chapter up! I promise to try to be faster with my updates. :) I hope you like this chapter, please leave me a review to let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any way. **

* * *

><p>"Yume! Yume, It's okay!" Miku tried to comfort her friend.<p>

Yume was crying face-down into her pillow.

"It is-NOT! H-he just-STARED at me!" Yume stuttered between sobs.

Miku sighed, she better just leave her to her tears for a while. Miku decided to go for a walk for a few minutes to let Yume calm down.

Miku was walking through the common room, when she saw a small person spying on her from the other side of a couch. Miku kept walking, she wanted to check out the park next to the school.

"Hey! Hey you! with the teal twin-tails!"

Miku turned just as she was reaching the door. "Me?" She said spotting the girl who had been spying on her running towards her.

"Yes you silly! Do you see anyone else with hair like yours around here?" The girl said cheerfully, long shiny red hair swaying.

Miku laughed. "Nope. What's up? I'm Miku, by the way." Miku extended her hand towards the girl.

The redhead shook the extended hand.

"I'm Kikuchi! Nice to meet you!" She winked at Miku. "You're friends with that curly headed girl I saw you with right?" Kikuchi asked head tilting cutely.

"Yeah, we are rooming together too," Miku said smiling. "Why?"

"Well I just wanted you to know, I saw that girl run back upstairs crying," Kikuchi said.

"Yume," Miku said.

"Yeah, her. Anyway, she-Yume, I mean-didn't do anything wrong. Leon does that to everybody." Kikuchi said, "We were in the same school back home, and he just looks like that pretty much all the time. She should just keep trying to be friends with him; He'll come around eventually, and he, believe it or not, is really funny when you get to know him. Just be careful with your snack stash, he will eat it all given the chance."

Miku wasn't sure what to say, all this coming from someone who looked like a first-grader...

"I know what you're thinking, because everyone does. I am NOT a first-grader! I am twelve." Kikuchi stated matter-of-factly. Grinning widely, she said, "See you around!" And scampered off, red hair flying behind her.

Miku chuckled, "I guess I should go back up and talk to Yume…" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>"Really?" Yume sniffled.<p>

"Yep, a girl that knows him from school back where they're from told me." Miku said patting Yume on the back.

Yume hiccupped, and blew her nose loudly on a tissue. "Well, I guess I should go find him then!"

Yume jumped off her bed and ran out the door before Miku could stop her.

"Well, I hope that goes well…" Miku said to herself.

* * *

><p>Miku finally made it over to the park, but she knew she couldn't stay too long - it was almost dark. She started walking through the park, it really was quite nice; there were lots of trees and flowers around, and the occasional bench along the micro-gravel pathway.<p>

Miku started singing, softly at first, then bursting into a love song with a beautifully low melody.

She kept walking along the path, looking around the park as she went. She slowed down as neared the end of the song, and stopped with her head down and her hand on her heart when it ended.

"That was beautiful!" Said a male voice behind her.

Miku turned abruptly. She didn't mind that someone heard her, she was just startled. When she turned around, the first thing she saw were his eyes. Big and very blue. And his hair was the same shade. It was Kaito.

"Thanks," Miku said, suddenly shy.

"I'm Kaito, by the way," He said extending his hand.

"Hatsune Miku," She said shaking the extended hand. "I just started at the Academy."

"Great! You should do really well, your singing is incredible." Kaito stated, with utmost sincerity.

Miku blushed a little. She hoped it was too dark for him to see it.

"It's getting pretty dark, can I walk you back to the dormitory?" Kaito asked charmingly.

"Yea-yes, thank you." Miku said sweetly.

They walked back to the dorm chatting about music, Miku still a bit shy.

They reached the door in the common room that led to the girls wing, and Kaito stopped.

"Well here you are, see you in class?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, definitely. And, thanks, for walking me back." Miku said sweetly.

"No problem. Goodnight." Kaito smiled and walked towards the door to the boy's wing on the other side of the common room.

Miku walked back to her room in a daze. Yume was sitting on her bed when Miku walked in the door.

"What's up?!" Yume asked in surprise, Miku rarely looked dazed.

Miku slowly walked over to her bed and fell onto her back.

Miku sighed, "I met Kaito…"

Yume gasped, "What?! Where! What did you do? Did you talk to him? Did he talk to you?!"

Miku stared at the ceiling. "I went to the park, you know, the one at the edge of the school grounds? I was just walking along singing… And then he told me my singing was incredible. Then he walked me back to the dorm."

"Just like that? That's ALL that happened?" Yume was obviously waiting for something a bit more dramatic.

Miku rolled onto her side to look at Yume. "His eyes are incredible! Deep and blue and gorgeous…" She fell onto her back once more.

"Well, you never know, maybe you'll have a class with him." Yume winked.

Miku sighed, and stumbled into her pajamas, a teal tank top and black shorts. Then she just fell into her bed and fell asleep.

"Someone was _tired!" _Yume chuckled to herself. _I didn't even tell her about Leon…_

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and Miku was jogging over to her next class, <em>The Art of Mixing Music<em>, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Miku!" Kaito jogged up to her.

"Hi Kaito!" Miku said grinning.

"What class do you have next?" Kaito asked.

"_The Art of Mixing Music_," Miku said. "You?"

"Same. Can I sit with you? He asked innocently as they neared the classroom.

"Sure," Miku said blushing slightly.

They entered class, and sat near the front of the room.

Class had been in session for ten minutes already, when in comes Chiharo, "Sorry, sorry I couldn't find my book!" She called out as she rushed to her seat.

She plopped down in a seat next to Leon. "Umm, Why aren't you wearing any shoes?!" She said looking down at his feet.

"My definition of 'casual wear' means no shoes." He stated and then turned back to the professor.

"Uh-huh." Chiharo said, clearly weirded out.

Class went on for another forty-five minutes or so, then the bell rang and the kids were racing off to the next class.

* * *

><p>Miku was intently doing homework in the common room, when she felt someone sit on the couch next to her.<p>

"Whatcha workin' on?" Kaito's voice said next to her.

"'Mixing' homework," Miku said pursing her lips and scrunching her nose, while holding a pad of paper closer to her face.

"What's the matter?" Kaito said chuckling as he pulled some homework out of his backpack.

"What is EMI again?" Miku said banging her head with her note book. "I am supposed to define all these terms, but I don't have a book for this class yet…" Her voice was slightly muffled, she still had her paper pad against her face.

Kaito pulled the pad away from her face, his own face not far from Miku's.

"Electro-Magnetic Interference," he said grinning.

"What is so funny?" Miku asked blushing.

"I just find you… Refreshingly 'real'" He said. "Most girls just act weird whenever they are around me; you seem pretty normal. In a good way though." Kaito said smiling.

"Thanks, I think…" Miku said quietly.

"Hey, are you going to the concert tomorrow?" Kaito asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it yet," Miku said, looking down at the floor, her voice still quiet.

"Well I was going to go, and I was wondering if you would come with me?" He rolled off of the couch, and laid down where she was staring at the floor, a grin on his face.

Miku smiled, "yeah-yes I'll go with you," she said nudging him with her foot, giggling.

Kaito curled up in ball, groaning like she had actually kicked him hard in the gut.

They goofed off for a while, not getting any homework done; When they heard a childish giggle.

"Looks like Miku got herself a boyfriend!" Someone said in a sing-song voice.

Miku blushed furiously, "Kikuchi! It's not like that!" She stood up and collected her things.

Kikuchi giggled again, and whistled before running off.

"I-I have to go." Miku said rushing off.

"Miku, wait!" Kaito called, getting up and jogging after her. "What's the matter Miku?" He said blocking the entrance to the girls dorm.

"N-nothing, I just-" She sighed. "I guess I'm not used to people teasing and 'pairing' me up with boys."

"What, nobody liked you at your old school?" Kaito asked softly.

"No, no I just never really had any 'guy' friends I hung out with, I spent all my time hanging out with Yume. She's been my best friend since pre-K, and we spent most of our time going to dance and voice lessons together, or doing homework…"

"Well, I don't mind being 'paired up' with you." Kaito said grinning, "I could think of quite a few worse things." He laughed and before Miku could say anything, he ran off to his dorm.

Miku giggled, she really did like that boy. She walked up to her room, where Yume was already sleeping soundly, in her multi-colored mustache pj's.

Miku quietly got ready for bed, and as she drifted off to sleep she realized she didn't even remember _what_ the concert tomorrow was... Hmm…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! Please review! And for those who haven't seen their OCs yet, I promise I will have more OC interaction in the next chapter.<strong>

**I do not own the following OCs but I do have permission to use them. :)**

**I want to formally apologize to NightStryke! I spelled your user name with a K! I am so sorry for getting your name wrong...**

**Leon Servon - He belongs to ****_N_****ightStryke **

**Yume Hayashi - She belongs to Swag Giraffe**

**Kikuchi Hitomi - She belongs to xDianciex**

**Chiharo Rina - She belongs to Maple**

**Once more I PROMISE I will have lots of OCs in the next chapter. ^.^**

**OC submissions are still open. :)**


End file.
